You're just a Beauitiful Disaster
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Song Fic. Shawn Michaels X Edge. Old one. Slash. I really have no Summery, i'm no good at them. erm, please R&R?


(Shawn's POV)

I look across the club at him. He's a beautiful sight to behold, Blonde hair drenched and plastered across his pretty face, and tight blue skinny jeans hugging tight on his slim hips, Black tank top hugging his slim figure. He's so beautiful I can't take my eyes off him. Especially when his hips are moving like they are, moving so slow, almost like a snake and it's hypnotizing me; putting me under a spell, but then it's too late.

_**He drowns in his dreams**_

_**An exquisite extreme I know**_

_**He's as damned as he seems**_

_**And more heaven than a heart could hold**_

I'm already hypnotized. I turned away and lifted the glass to my lips taking a drink. When I turned back to him, he was dancing with a guy I doubt he knew. It made me sick, that this young man; with all the potential in the world, who was still in his twenties, lived his life like a rock star. He lost his job, due to drug related issues, so he goes to the bar every night. He drowns himself in alcohol and leaves with men he doesn't know. He'll blame himself later. I would know, I'm the one that consoles him.

_**And if I try to save him**_

_**My whole world could cave in**_

_**It just ain't right**_

_**It just ain't right**_

The guy began to roughly grope his crotch and it surprised me at how angered I became. That this man dares to touch him like that. Soon the guy dragged him out the back door. I dropped some bills on the counter and stood.

_**Oh when I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

As I walked out the back door, there they were. The man was kissing him roughly, trying to pull down his jeans. I felt sick that this 'man' intended to violate this him in this dirty ally way. If it had been me with him, I would have at least taken him somewhere nice.

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful?**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

Just as the man began to undo his belt, I grabbed him by the shoulder and decked him across the face. Just like that, he was out. Well he can fuck himself for all I care was my only thought as I picked the younger man up and carried him to my car.

_**He's magical myth**_

_**As strong as what I believe**_

_**A tragedy with,**_

_**More damage than a soul should see**_

I climbed in and started it up and drove off. I figure I'd just take him to my hotel room. It wasn't a very long drive but he seemed to have passed out along the way. I picked him up and carried him inside to the safety of the hotel room. After taking his shoes off, I put him in the bed and even tucked him in. It's the only bed in the room but I'd gladly give up anything for this gorgeous man who I've grown so close too.

_**And do I try to change him**_

_**So hard not to blame him**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**Hold on tight**_

Close enough to care about his well being, close enough to hold him when he cries. Close enough to beat the hell out of anyone who causes him pain. Close enough to . . . love him. I have to admit, my concern goes farther then just friendly. I feel a smile creep onto my face as he moans in his sleep. He is a sight to behold when he sleeps.

_**Oh cause I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

I leaned down and gently trailed my finger tips along the sleek, smooth jaw line. How this kid had come to mean so much to me? I'll never know, but surprisingly I don't care. I only care that he's safe, and sound. What I'd give to be able to hold him, but NOT as a friend, as a Lover. I find myself running my fingers threw his blonde thick locks.

Ever so gently, I leaned down and brushed my lips tenderly over his. I heard him moan and mutter something in his sleep when I pulled back. I had to fight the urge to do it again. He was smiling in his sleep; I couldn't help smiling as well.

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful?**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

At one point I almost told him how I felt about him, but then he cut me off only to go on and on endlessly about his boyfriend. The boyfriend who only wants him for sex. His "boyfriend" may know what it feels like to be inside of him, to hear him cry out his pleasure, but I know what it feels like to hold him when he cries. I know what it feels like to comfort him when he's insecure; I know what it feels like to cheer him up when he's sad. I know everything about him, Does he? No. Some boyfriend that is.

_**I'm longing for love and the logical**_

_**But he's only happy hysterical**_

_**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**_

_**Waited so long…So long**_

His Boyfriend soon left him, his brother gave up on him, and his Mother disowned him. His friends left him in the past, every one of them; except me that is. I'd never give up on him. In his eyes his life was ruined.

_**He's soft to the touch**_

_**But afraid at the end he breaks**_

_**He's never enough**_

_**And still leaves more than I can take**_

He started taking drugs, smoking, drinking you name it; he's done it. Many times he'd yelled at me to leave him like everyone else. But I bluntly told him no, I'd be there for him. Even if I lose my wife, kids, friends and family, I'll be there for him. Always and forever.

_**Oh cause I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**Such a beautiful disaster**_

I helped him get into rehab for the drugs, and then I helped him quit smoking, now I have to help him quit drinking. I'd been thinking so deep I didn't realize he's been staring at me. I forced a smile as he grinned up at me. Oh god his dimples are driving me nuts.

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter **_

_**Would it be beautiful? **_

He smiled before turning over. "Thank you" he whispered as I nodded. "You're always welcome" I mumbled back my voice thick with tiredness as I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. It could have been my over worked mind but I could have sworn he'd whispered "I love you". Na he doesn't love me and probably never will.

That's just my wishful thinking on that one. "I love you, Edge" he whispered knowing that just like most of the things he'd wanted, Edge was forbidden.

"He's too wrapped up in the fact that Randy is gone, but doesn't see that I'm still here" Shawn Michaels thought sadly watching his beautiful Disaster sleep. "Sweet Dreams"

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

_**He's beautiful **_

_**Such a beautiful disaster…**_

~ _Finished_


End file.
